


A Gift to Mankind

by multifandomhomo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, M/M, ignore me I'm not good at de tags, insecure!Gabe, it's hella gay, it's really mushy okay, not really any warnings, pretty fluffy, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1967463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhomo/pseuds/multifandomhomo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's making a pretty big deal out of something. Sam intends to find out what.</p>
<p>Word Count: 1,476</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift to Mankind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anything you recognise isn't mine. And I'm not getting profit from this. 
> 
> Um so basically this is fluff. Entirely fluff. With a bit of insecure!Gabriel to add into the fluff. Please don't judge me.
> 
> First work posted here! Please post a comment if you like it.
> 
> Thanks a ton to my wonderful beta, Maren, who doesn't have an account on here but if she gives me one I'll cred her! Thanks so much :)

Sam fumbled with his keys as he unlocked the door to the apartment, wondering if Gabe would be home tonight. The angel had been sleeping, practically living, at Sam’s apartment for over a year now, though it had never been quite solid. Gabriel would disappear with no trace for days, sometimes weeks on end, leaving Sam scared to death that something had happened. But he returned, he always returned, in the end. There was never an apology, never an explanation of where he’d been, but there were always slower kisses that held what Gabriel never said. And that was more than enough for Sam.

 

This time the archangel had been gone for 9 days, and the worry had started to eat at Sam again. But today, as he reluctantly swung open the door, an unfamiliar smell wafted towards him.

 

It was the smell of warm, home-cooked food. Usually, Gabriel used his powers to provide them with a lovely meal. If Sam found himself alone for the night, he’d be eating just-add-water meals in front of his laptop.

 

But tonight, he could hear something sizzling atop the rarely used stove as he stepped into the apartment, softly closing and locking the door behind him. Sam walked with careful footsteps, once again surprised as he entered the room with their small dining table in it. The table had a nice white cloth on it, and a candle burning in the center. The plates and dishes were even set out.

 

Well, this was new. Sam was a bit suspicious as he stepped into the small kitchen the apartment contained. But, sure enough, Gabriel was there at the stove, frying what looked to be some wonderful steak and onions. Sam came up behind the angel, putting his hands on denim-clad hips and letting his chin drop down into soft hair.

 

“What’s this for, babe?” He asked quietly, pressing himself comfortably against Gabe’s back.

 

“Nothing,” he responded casually, but it was an obvious lie. He wouldn’t go to all that trouble for no reason, and both of them knew it.

 

But Sam didn’t call him out on the lie, and Gabe didn’t make any attempt to correct himself, so Sam didn’t push it. Instead, he remained behind the angel, moving when he did and not saying a word.

 

Some time later, Gabriel looked at him wordlessly and gestured towards the small dining area in their apartment. Sam nodded and helped carry some of the dishes of food to the table before sitting down.

 

They ate in relative silence, occasionally exchanging words about the food. Gabriel didn’t bring up anything serious, and Sam didn’t voice his questions. But the way Gabe broke his gaze each time their eyes met made it obvious that something was on his mind.

After they were both done eating, Gabriel waved his hand and the plates, dishes, and silverware disappeared. Sam stood up and went to the other side of the table, gently taking the angel’s hand from the white cloth and lacing it with his. He gave the gentlest of tugs and Gabriel stood, following as Sam led him to the couch.

 

They sat down, Sam first and then Gabriel in his lap. At first, the angel’s body was tense, but after several minutes of gentle rubbing at his back and the occasional soft kiss to his neck and hair, he had relaxed considerably. His head rested under Sam’s chin, one hand still holding his.

 

After what seemed like forever, Sam spoke the question on his mind. “What is this all about?”

 

Gabriel gave a soft sigh, and paused for several moments. “I have something I want to give to you.”

 

Sam’s heart fluttered a little with what could be relief. Admittedly, he’d been worried for a bit there.

 

“What is it?” He whispered, still holding him close. If it was this important, if Gabe needed to do all this just to give him something, then he’d have to try and pretend everything was normal.

 

“It’s...” he felt the angel give a big, shuddering breath and waited. “It’s a bracelet. My bracelet.”

 

Sam’s hand paused in confusion on his back, but Gabriel just pressed closer into his chest. “What do you mean?”

 

A few shuddering breaths passed before Gabriel spoke again. “We each get one. Every angel, I mean. Just one in our whole life.”

 

Sam was stunned, and very confused, but closed his mouth and waited for Gabe to explain. Although he didn’t understand why, he knew that this was hard for him, and he wanted to give him the time he needed.

 

“I can only give it to one person. Ever.”

 

With those words, Sam realised why this was so serious to him. If Gabriel only got one of whatever this was, and was giving it to him... that must mean something. It was no secret both of them were a bit wary of attachment, but Sam had thought he’d shown how much he wanted to stay with him.

 

“You don’t have to take it. I’d understand if you didn’t want it.” Gabriel seemed very reluctant to say those words.

 

“Why wouldn’t I want it?” Sam asked hesitantly.

 

Gabriel sighed lightly. “It... it does things to you. Things you might not want.” Before Sam could ask, he continued. “You wouldn’t age anymore. Or die as long as you kept it on. You’d be able to understand every language, even dead ones, and speak them too. You couldn’t be possessed, and you could smite and heal as I do.”

 

Sam stared at him, unable to speak. Why would Gabriel do something like that? Why for him?

 

“And no matter where you go, or what sigils you use, I’ll be able to find you. Bring you to me, if I want to.”

 

Sam pondered that. It would have been a problem, yes, if he ever intended to leave Gabriel. But, of course, he didn’t. There was only one thing, and it itched at his mind and stopped him from answering immediately.

 

“Are you sure you want me?”

 

Gabriel’s golden eyes shot up to Sam’s blue ones, suddenly full of determination. “Do you think I would have even told you about it if I didn’t want you, and only you?”

 

Sam met his gaze, only feeling a brief flicker of hesitant nerves before nodding. “Okay.”

 

Gabriel’s eyes searched his for a moment before he raised his hand, which was suddenly holding a leather bracelet. Sam held his gaze as he brought his hand up as well.

 

As the cuff slid over his hand, Sam felt a surge of energy run through his body, enough to make him shiver. But he kept the eye contact with Gabriel, clutching him even closer.

 

Once the shiver had died down, he reluctantly broke his gaze to look down at his new accessory. It seemed as though the leather had tightened, perfectly fitting his wrist. He saw now that there were symbols pressed into the supple fabric. He found that, though he didn’t even know what language it was written in, he could tell what the words said. It wasn’t like in the movies, where the words melted into English. Instead, his mind melted into this language.

 

“Enochian. Trace the symbol, and it will happen,” Gabriel explained.

 

Sam looked down again and gave the symbols a closer inspection. One would bring Gabriel to him, another send Sam to Gabriel. One seemed to say it would open up a sort of telepathic link so Sam could send him a message. One checked to see if he was injured. One bring him pleasure, one pain, and one... one of the symbols would kill him.

 

Why had Gabriel given him that power?

 

His eyes drifted the slightest bit, and they widened as what he saw. There, on Gabriel’s wrist, had appeared a bracelet identical to Sam’s.

 

Sam looked up at the angel, who seemed nearly as surprised as he was.

 

“I thought... I thought it was just a rumour,” Gabriel whispered.

 

“Sam raised an eyebrow, and watched as Gabe stared down at his own wrist and the thin brown band circling it.

 

“Why did that happen?” Sam asked hesitantly after a long bout of silence.

 

“It.... I thought it was just a rumour,” Gabe repeated, still staring. “The... The bracelet thing was sort of a... test, for angels. We were meant to pick a worthy human, one who deserved to live forever. That’s why we only got one, why it can only be used on one person. The rumour was, if you got one back... God approves of my choice.”

 

At the last words, intense gold eyes shot up to his and stole Sam’s breath away. It took him a moment to process that and speak again. “And do you regret your choice?” He breathed.

 

Gabriel’s lips on his were the only answer he needed.

 

 


End file.
